Daniel's Words
by Sam Mallory
Summary: Do comatose men dream?


Title: Daniel's Words  
  
Author: Samantha Mallory  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Do comatose men dream?  
  
Spoilers: Definite spoilerage for the ending of The Matrix: Reloaded. If you haven't seen, don't read! Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It belongs to the Wachowski brothers, WB, and various other organizations. Blah, blah.  
  
Author's Notes at end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas floated in a grey haze for an indeterminate amount of time. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, where he'd been before, or even who he was. He could remember just enough to know that Thomas was the name given to him at birth. However, it felt unwieldy, as if he went by a different identity.  
  
The fog began to clear so slowly that it was several long minutes before Thomas noticed the change. Grey haze eventually gave way to solid white. The bright color was almost palpable, but the man didn't pay any mind as his memory, and true identity, began to return.  
  
Neo remembered Trinity first. The shock of meeting her, the initial unease melting into love and desire. Her smell, her warmth, the way she felt when he held her in his arms, when he drove into her.  
  
The rest of his memories came more slowly, as though reluctant to return. Not all of them were there, though. He could remember his battles as the One, but only up to a point. What was missing?  
  
To distract himself, Neo turned slowly, looking around and taking in his surroundings. Wherever he was looked much like the Construct with its endless amount of white on all sides, although he knew for a fact that he was not plugged into the system. There was something that didn't seem right somehow.  
  
"'I have dreamed a dream.'" Neo murmured for his own benefit when he realized that it felt as though he were sleeping.  
  
"'And my spirit was troubled to know the dream.'"  
  
Neo spun quickly at the sound of the voice behind him. He was met with the sight of a woman who had not been with him before. She was fairly tall and had lines around her eyes that made her appear to be middle-aged, although it was difficult to tell since she held herself with all the strength and energy of a younger person. Her complexion was warm and sun-kissed, making her look as though she had spent every day of her life out in a sun that the real world no longer had access to. Her hair shone like spun gold and flowed in soft waves to a point just below her shoulders. The woman was draped in extravagant silks that caught the light and seemed to shift color from moment to moment.  
  
As she moved closer to Neo, he found himself drawn into her eyes. Her eyes were wise beyond her years, deep pools that suggested that one could see the secrets of the universe if they looked long enough. Still caught in the woman's eyes, Neo spoke.  
  
"That's not what Morpheus said," he whispered. His brow creased in confusion as he tried to remember what words his mentor had spoken, and in what occasion. "I'm not sure what he meant."  
  
"He was referring to the story of the man for which he named his ship, King Nebuchadnezzar. He had a dream which he forgot upon waking, an experience which I'm sure you're familiar with." The woman offered Neo an understanding smile as she hitched a shawl higher onto her arm. The resulting flash of blue from the silk brought to the One's mind an explosion that he felt the heat from hundreds of meters away and the disintegration of a ship. The woman continued, paying no mind to her companion's distraction. "He asked all the wise men of his nation to tell him the dream and what he meant. Only Daniel, an outsider, was able to grant Nebuchadnezzar's wish."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Neo, shaken by what he had remembered.  
  
"I am your companion through all your life, comforting you in harsh times and making you face truths about yourself that you would rather overlook. You don't feel that answers your question, though, so you may call me Mnemosyne." She dipped slightly in a proximity of a curtsy.  
  
Neo looked around once more, the oddness of his situation returning to the forefront of his mind. "How did I get here?"  
  
"You had an encounter with Sentinels," the woman responded with a dismissive gesture. "You disposed of them in such a way that it used up all of your internal energy reserves. After a short coma, you'll feel much better."  
  
Neo nodded, briefly remembering five Squiddies shaking in a surge of electro-magnetic energy. However, he still had questions. "Why are you here?"  
  
Mnemosyne chuckled with no trace of ill-will. "Inquisitive, aren't we? However, I should have expected that after your little talk with the Architect. I am simply here to allay your fears. Humankind will not end because of your choices. You are too good for that." The woman pet Neo on the arm in a comforting gesture. Amazingly enough, it worked. He felt a warmth spread through him, as though he were safely home with family.  
  
"Like that boring old program told you earlier, you are different from the other Ones that came before you." Behind the woman appeared five figures, four men and one woman. Although they stood straight, all their heads were bowed and they clasped their hands before them. Neo was unable to make out any details on them, as they were shrouded in shadows. "The Ones were decent enough folk, very good fighters and all. But you, you are capable of loving in a personal way. In fact, you are filled to the brim with love. You care for your fellow man and for your friend, Morpheus. But most of all, you love Trinity. And that, in the end, is what will save you and allow you to save others."  
  
"But what about-" Neo's question was cut short as Mnemosyne lay a finger over his lips.  
  
"No more questions. You must return to your loved ones. Whether you recall this dream or not upon waking is up to you. However, you must listen and remember one thing: although the statue of gold, silver, bronze, iron, and clay shall crumble, there will be a great mountain to take its place." Mnemosyne removed her finger from Neo's lips and placed a light kiss on his cheek that held all the warmth of a mother's love and the passion of a lover's embrace. "So long, little One."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Neo awoke with a start and was forced to close his eyes against the glare of the light directly above him. His movement and increased heart rate caught the attention of Trinity, who had been slumbering in a chair by his side. When his eyes slowly opened again, Trinity smiled and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I was so worried about you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Neo wrapped his lover in his arms and returned the hug wholeheartedly. "There's no need to worry. Everything will be all right. In fact, I know it will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Whaddya think? To tell you the truth, I have no idea what's going on with Neo while he's in his comatose-coma-thingy. I just felt that I had to write this. Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
